I Want the Truth
by Lerixia
Summary: Serena had an arm covered in blood. She went home. Ilene saw the injured arm and now knows that Serena is keeping a deep secret. Will she find out that her daughter is Sailor Moon or not and will there be any side effects? Read to find out!
1. The Clue

* * *

The Clue

* * *

Serena walked through the door covering her bleeding arm. She had just fought in a terrible fight. She felt a bit dizzy because of the blood loss. Ilene was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"It's about time you're home. Dinner's nearly ready." Serena didn't answer. Ilene turned around to see why her daughter wasn't answering.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, "What happened to you!" Ilene was shocked at the sight of her daughter. Blood covered Serena's arm and a few bruises here and there. The blonde faced her mother.

"Nothing, I was just, uh, doing soccer."

"But you don't do soccer."

"Lita was teaching me and I got badly hurt." Serena sighed in relief and quickly walked away.

"Something is wrong," whispered Serena's mother.

* * *

"So close!" said Serena as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Why is that Serena?" asked Luna. She looked down on Serena's arm.

"Mum caught me," Serena explained. Luna frowned.

"You should be more careful. You mustn't let anyone know that you're Sailor Moon!"

"It was the door's fault! It made a loud crack!" Serena argued. Luna just sighed. She didn't bother to argue with Serena.

"Just be more careful than and by the way, clean your arm. It makes me sick." Luna curled up onto her soft fluffy cushion and fell asleep. Serena got up and walked to the bathroom to clean her arm.

* * *

"Serena, dinner is ready!" shouted Ken. Serena skipped down the stairs, sat down at the dining table and started to eat her food. But, she was stopped by her mother.

"Serena, I need to know the truth." Ilene stood up and glared at Serena.

"W-what do you mean mum?" stammered Serena.

"You know what I mean. Your arm, no soccer injury could be that bad!" Serena sank into her chair. She couldn't find a way to get out of this situation.

"So!" shouted Ilene. Serena had finally come up with and idea.

"You know that Lita is a rough person, she was a bit too rough while teaching me soccer."

"Ok, that explains things." Serena sighed.

"May I be excused; I sort of lost me appetite." Ilene nodded her head. Serena ran to her room. She entered her room and locked the door. She was breathing heavily. Luna woke up.

"What's up now?" she asked.

"Mum…just asked me…why my…arm was covered…in blood." Serena soon caught her breath.

"That's bad. Hmmm, we need a plan to stop your mother from getting any idea that you are Sailor Moon."

"I have one! I'm moving to Darien's!" Serena started packing her bags with clothes, accessories, photos and other important needs.

"Serena, running away won't help!"

"Yes it will. It will stop my family from knowing that I'm Sailor Moon." Luna closed her eyes.

"It may help but I don't think it will be the best thing to do."

"Well, try and stop me." Serena hopped out of the window. Luna shook her head.

"I wonder how she will be queen."

* * *

"Hello?" Darien answered the door.

"Serena, what are you doing here? Shouldn't be at home?"

"My mum nearly found out that I'm Sailor Moon, so I'm staying here for a while until the time is right."

"You never know when the time is right! You're clumsy!" Serena stared at Darien. He backed away knowing that he will be hurt badly.

"Tell me what happened," started Darien. The two sat on Darien's bed.

"After that battle we fought in, I went back home and mum noticed my badly injured arm."

"You were injured? Let me see!" Darien grabbed Serena's arm. She pulled it back.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get back on track. Mum stared at my arm and asked me questions. I told her that I learnt soccer with Lita. She said that you can't get a very bad injury from soccer, so I told her that Lita was playing rough. She knew that something was wrong, so I ended up here, with you."

"Okay, I think you need to rest. You've had a hard day today."

* * *

You like it? Please review guys!

* * *


	2. Arguments

* * *

Arguments

* * *

"Ahh!" screamed Ilene. Ken followed his wife's voice and ended up in Serena's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Ken.

"It's Serena, she's gone!" replied the woman. Tears started to run down her soft cheeks.

"She may be my daughter but I always knew she was a stubborn brat!" Ken walked away. Ilene looked up at her husband.

'You're stubborn yourself,' thought Ilene. She cried harder. Serena wasn't at breakfast, she didn't see her daughter run through the house like a mad man and she wasn't in her room. Those thoughts and Ilene's memories had destroyed her life. Her daughter was missing and there's no clue anywhere. She felt terrible. She knew it was partly her fault. Ilene cried on Serena's bed. Luna sat up and saw Serena's mother crying. She immediately went to Darien's apartment.

* * *

Serena sat on the lounge watching television. She was thinking about her choices. The wind soon went berserk! Curtains flew over the window. Big bright eyes appeared.

"You must come back home Serena!" Whoever or whatever was hidden by the flying curtains.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde.

"Serena, get your act together! Your mother is going wild. She's flooding your room like you used to." The curtains went down. It revealed the creature's identity. Luna stood there, looking very serious.

"Luna, I know that my mum will go wild because I left. I don't want my mum to know that I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Still, you must go home. Oh and by the way, your dad called you a stubborn brat." Serena's face went red.

"How dare he call me that? I'm his daughter!" Serena exploded like an erupting volcano. Luna just turned around and left, leaving Serena with her own choices.

Serena turned the television and just sat on the lounge in silence. Her communicator went off. She turned it on. Ami appeared.

"We need you at Central Park. There's a demon attack."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Ami disappeared and Serena set off.

* * *

Ilene had her hands full. She just finished her grocery shopping. Ilene started to walk at a pedestrian crossing when she saw her daughter running.

"Serena!" she yelled. Serena didn't hear her mother's call. She kept on running.

'Thank god!' thought Ilene. She started running too but Serena was too fast. Ilene would've lost all the shopping if she followed the blonde. She started to walk away. She decided to catch her daughter later.

"Ken, Ken! I found Serena!" Ilene shouted.

"Oh so who cares," Ken replied. Ilene tried again.

"She is your daughter and there's nothing you could do about it. So why aren't you caring for her?" she yelled. There was a long silence.

"So!" shouted Ilene.

"Because she's a stupid bitch!" he replied.

"That's it, I want a divorce!" Ken jerked up.

"W-what?" stammered Ken. Ilene just shook her head. She was cross.

* * *

I hope you liked it and thankies for your wonderful reviews! They're so kind!

**Next chapter: **Serena finds out about this problem. She tries to fix the problem but it's a bit too late.

* * *


	3. The Move In

* * *

The Move In

* * *

Luna and Serena had been fighting for days. Luna wanted Serena to go home and Serena wanted to stay at Darien's to keep her secret identity secret!

"You need to go home! Your parent's are getting a divorce!" yelled Luna.

"I know that! Will you please give me time to think instead of standing shouting at me!" screeched the blonde.

"Yes. Your dad hasn't care for you since you left."

"Will you just leave me!" The door knob started to shake. The door opened wide. There stood Darien.

"Am I disturbing your conversation?" he asked.

"No, no. You're not. We were just having the usual argument."

"I heard that something has gone terribly wrong. What is it?"

Serena sighed and started to speak, "My parents are getting divorced." Darien nearly exploded but instead of screamed, he scratched Serena's arm real badly.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked the beautiful blonde.

"Sorry, when I get excited, I tend to scratch things."

"Serena, if you want to stop this-"

"You must go home. I know everything Luna! You told me that over a million times already!" Serena started scratching Darien. She was terribly frustrated.

"I've got to go. Don't forget to think about it carefully." Luna leapt away.

Serena and Darien sat for hours talking about what would be the right choice. Darien tried his very best to convince Serena to go back home.

"Okay, okay! I'll go back home, tell my dad to shut up."

"Good idea!" Darien replied. Serena got up and walked to the door. She slammed the door closed.

Serena was at the doorstep and was about to knock the door. She stopped when she saw her mother opening the door.

* * *

"Serena!" Ilene squealed, "You're back!"

"I know. Is there anything going on there?" the blonde asked.

"We're just having a big fight. You know, divorce fight."

"You're getting divorce?" lied Serena. She tried her best not to show that she already knows because of a talking cat.

"Well, yes." Ilene shook her head.

"Is there anything that could stop it from happening?"

"Unfortunately no, we are already divorced."

"But you could still be together. What is it that I could do?"

"Nothing, I'll look for someone else. Don't worry about me."

"You could stay with me," offered Serena, "At my friend's house."

"We'll see if your friend will be okay with that." The two set off. The walk seemed like hours even though it was a fifteen minute walk. It seemed that the world has ended.

* * *

"Coming!" Darien went to open the door. Ilene and her daughter stood there.

"Hey Darien, is it okay if my mum stays here for a while? My parents are divorced."

"This is your friend?" asked Ilene. Serena nodded. "You have a boyfriend!"

"No! This is just an ordinary friend mum."

"Okay."

"Sure, of course your mum could stay here," said Darien. He tried to get to their talk about staying. It didn't work.

"Uh, she could stay here Serena!" he shouted.

"Cool." Ilene immediately went inside the small apartment. She inspected everything.

"Why is this table dirty!" she asked.

"Excuse me but this is my home and I control it!" Darien shouted.

"I'm a mum and every mum should take care of the house. Now clean up!" she screamed.

"Is your mum always like that?" Darien asked.

"Yes."

"Get your butts over here and clean up this pig sty!" Ilene screamed.

* * *

I hope you like this one! If it wasn't good, maybe it was because I made this in a rush.

* * *


	4. The Party

* * *

The Party

* * *

Serena and Darien lay in bed together. Darien was looking up the ceiling while Serena was looking around the room.

"Your mum is weird," said Darien.

"I know but that's what mothers do."

"Yeah but this is my home! She shouldn't just go off looking if the apartment is dirty and screaming at me to clean the whole house. It's terribly rude!" Darien sounded very upset. The blonde knew how Darien felt. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine. We just need to find another apartment for my mum."

"What type of home does she like?"

"When she's alone, she likes something small. My mum is scared of the dark when she's alone in a giant house. She feels safe when she's in something small."

"I think I know just the place."

* * *

The next day, instead of going to work, Darien went to check an apartment which was available about two weeks ago. He was too late, it was already taken.

He went through every real estate possible. The young man finally found something suitable.

"How much do you have to pay for this apartment?"

"One thousand dollars a month," said the real estate agent.

"What!" screamed Darien.

"Well yes. The prices are going up each year."

"Thank you for your help." Darien left. He wasn't so happy. He checked almost every real estate there was in town. Each apartment was either too big and the price was just right or it was just right but costs way too much! He gave up. Darien walked home with a droopy face.

* * *

"How did it go Darien?" asked Serena.

"Bad!" He collapsed onto the couch. He was so very tired.

"Darien, Serena! Clean this kitchen, it's absolutely filthy!" screamed Ilene. Darien groaned.

"Mum, Darien's way tired and, and, I think he's totally out!"

"What do you mean by out?"

"He, well, I don't really know. I think he might've fainted because of all the work he did today.

"What? He didn't even go to work!" screamed Serena's mother.

"Well, he went out and searched for a perfect place for you to stay in. He checked all the real estate agents in town."

"Oh, maybe I was too rough on him."

"Totally!" replied Serena.

"We need to get him to bed. I'm going to make a special surprise for him."

* * *

Darien opened the door. He just came back from work (not checking real estates). The lights were turned out and the curtains were closed. He flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" A crowd on people jumped from their hiding spots. The apartment wasn't filled with streamers. Instead, it was filled with red roses.

"I hope you like your surprise Darien. My mum thought up this thank you party." Serena faced her mother. Ilene smiled.

"Serena told me what you did for me and you were extremely tired. I'm terribly sorry about what I did."

"Your apology is accepted." There was a feast on the table. Most of the food was proudly made by Lita. Ami, Mina, Andrew and Rei brought something special. Ami brought blueberry pies, Mina brought come chocolate chip cookies, Andrew brought milkshakes and Rei brought in some homemade pizza. Darien was amazed. The food inspired the most.

"Let's eat than we give Darien our biggest surprise!" yelled Serena. Everyone raced to the table and started stuffing their mouths with food.

To everyone's surprise, Darien actually ate the most and Serena ate the least. The feast was over. After fifteen minutes of rest, Rei taught Darien how to meditate. It relaxed him from head to toe.

Lita gave him some easy coking lessons. The others, well they don't need to be listed other wise it would take over the whole chapter.

It was time to go. Everyone left. Serena, Darien and Ilene were left alone in the unbelievably messy apartment. The couple sat on the couch laughing.

"That was great fun! It was the best party I've ever had, actually it was the first party I ever had!" said Darien happily. Serena smiled at her future husband. She was way happy herself.

* * *

Did you like it? I put in extra description to put in some entertainment.

**Next Chapter: **Ilene finds a great place. She's about to buy the house of her dreams when she sees her daughter running like a madman.

* * *


	5. Sailor Moon

* * *

Sailor Moon

* * *

Ilene sat on the couch. It was almost midnight. She still felt bad about herself, even after the thank you party. Ilene thought it would be best if she left the young couple alone. She heard someone get out of bed. Serena walked out of Darien's room. Her hair was all messed up. She looked like someone from the streets.

"What are you doing mum?" yawned Serena.

"I'm just thinking about a few things." Serena started to walk over to Ilene. "Don't worry about it Serena. You go to bed. I'll go to sleep soon." Serena nodded and walked back into the bedroom.

Ilene lay on the couch. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and sleepy. She looked at the clock.

'Midnight, I think I'll go to sleep.' Ilene's eyes slowly closed. Just before she was asleep, she quickly turned to lights off. She fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Serena's mum was walking through the streets. She wanted to look for a new home while she and Ken were divorced. Ken made Ilene so angry when she thought about him. It was rude enough to call his daughter a bitch. Ilene was thinking about going back to him if he said sorry.

Ilene's mind turned to a beautiful apartment up for grabs. She would only have to pay $500 a month if she rented it. The woman went inside the real estate building. She saw a kind looking woman.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes please. That apartment, I would like to rent it."

"Okay, would you like to pay now or in a month time?"

"Now please." Ilene went for her purse. As she turned, facing the window, she saw Serena running through the streets like she did about a week ago. Ilene didn't hand out the money.

"Excuse me."

"Oh sorry, I'll pay later. I forgot I had an appointment at the doctors." The kind woman allowed Ilene to leave. She ran through the streets. She was lucky not to have any grocery shopping. This time, she could run faster.

After fifteen minutes of running, Ilene arrived at Central Park. She crept in. She saw people screaming, a hideous looking monster and some young girls in some suits.

"Transform into Sailor Moon!" shouted the girl in the red suit.

"I will, I will!" Serena was panting. She wasn't a good runner as people thought she was. The blonde held up her broach and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" Wings formed behind the girl's back. They disappeared. Instead, pink ribbons surrounded the body.

The transformation was finished. Ilene, who was hiding behind a bush gasped in amazement. Her daughter was Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, will you now get your butt over here!" yelled the raven haired girl.

"I'm coming Sailor Mars!" replied Sailor Moon.

'Sailor Mars, I have to keep that in thought.'

The monster attacked the girls. Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen. Ilene found a young man in a black tuxedo carried her in his arms.

"Sailor Moon, attack now!" he ordered. Sailor Moon nodded. She held a small sceptre. She turned around in circles until she finally said, "Moon Sceptre, Elimination!" Stars and crescent moons headed straight for the demon. It turned to dust.

"Well, that one was pretty easy," announced Sailor Moon. She wiped her forehead as head everything was under control.

Ilene was shocked. Her daughter was Sailor Moon. Her clumsy daughter was a famous heroine. She moved. The bushes moved with her. Sailor Moon turned.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. She walked to the bushes. She gently brushed the bushes away.

"Mum?" she yelped. Ilene sat on the ground, as if she was an innocent little girl. Sailor Moon fainted. Ilene went out to grab her daughter but was late. The man in the tuxedo had already caught her. He leapt away with Serena in his arms.

"Wait! She's my daughter!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Sorry that Ilene appeared too much in the last few chapters.

I received a review from Richforce about Sammy. Well, I decided not to add him into the story as much as Ilene. He will appear though. Let's just say, he was in paradise while all this chaos happened.

**Next Chapter: **Serena is up and decided to tell her mother the truth and the past.

* * *


	6. Serenity Tells

* * *

Serenity Tells

* * *

Serena lay on Darien's bed. He sat beside her. She was still asleep. After a few minutes, Ilene smacked the door wide open.

"Where is she!" she roared.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want Sailor Moon!"

"Well, Tuxedo Mask just gave me Serena. He didn't say anything about Sailor Moon. Why are you after her?" Darien asked. He knew that Ilene know that her daughter was Sailor Moon. He was there himself.

"Well, where is Serena than?" asked to angry woman.

"She's in the bedroom. Don't be too loud, she's sleeping." Ilene stormed to the bedroom and found her daughter sleeping on the bed peacefully. Ilene sat on the bed. Darien went in and did the same.

* * *

Serena slowly woke up. She saw Darien at first, then her mum. She started to quiver with fear. Darien held her firmly.

"Serena, I need to know everything," said Ilene calmly.

"But you already know everything." Serena was shocked that her mother was so calm at a time like this.

"Still, you are hiding something from me."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know." Darien let go of Serena. She started. "Over a millennium before today, I was princess of the moon. I was in love with Prince Endymion, prince of Earth. Today, he is known as Darien. My formal mum was the queen. She ruled over the moon peacefully. She was the best queen ever known." Serena paused for a while. She started to shed some tears. "When I was only about fourteen years old, I was supposed to marry when an enemy attacked the kingdom. All the scouts were killed. Me and my love were killed as well. My mum used the last of the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the terrible enemy. She also sent us to the future, on Earth. She wanted us to live in peace. We did but, the same enemy attacked Earth. I found Luna than. She gave me my first broach so I could transform into Sailor Moon. One by one, we found the other scouts known as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Together we defeated the dark forces, but we had to die in order to do that. All scouts died, including me."

"But how could you live now if you died?" asked Ilene.

"I used the Silver Crystal. When I defeated Queen Beryl, I fell to the floor. Before I was gone forever, I made a wish. I wanted to be a normal teenager, with a normal life."

"That explains that."

"Soon after that, there was a new enemy. They were just two aliens and a tree. They were only seeking energy to keep the tree alive. Next was The Dark Moon Family. Because of that, I know that I'm future queen of Earth. I also have a daughter. She came a few weeks ago, but now she's back to the future."

"When are you queen?" asked Ilene.

"I don't know but soon."

"Is there anything else?"

"I might as well tell you about the true identities of the scouts. Ami, the brainiac is Sailor Mercury. Rei is Sailor Mars. Mina, the one with the white cat is Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter is that tomboy Lita. Darien is Tuxedo Mask, also future King of Earth."

"Well, I think I need some time alone so I could lat my brain absorbed all this information. Wait, are you sure you're not lying?"

"Not a bit!" replied Serena. Ilene left the room.

* * *

Sammy opened the door to his house. Ken turned around and looked at the young boy.

"How was your time with Aunty Emily?" he asked.

"Good," lied Sammy. It was actually the worst time of his life!"Where's mum and Serena?"

"They're, I don't know! We got divorced though. Look for your stupid sister. She might have all the answers." Sammy frowned at his father's behaviour.

"I hate you dad!" Sammy left the house. He ran through the streets. He only had some pair of dirty clothes and rotten food. If he was alone, he would die and a few weeks time. Sammy ran to an alley. He started crying.

Ilene, who had just finished her shopping, heard the sobbing of a young boy. She turned and found Sammy.

"Sammy?" yelled Ilene.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad. Oh and by the way, those Sammy lovers, I think you just got interested with the story.

**Next Chapter: **Ilene brings her son to Darien's apartment. Serena starts to tell him that she is Sailor Moon. Will he able to cope with it?

* * *


	7. Reunion

* * *

Reunion

* * *

"What did Ken do to you?" asked Ilene. She was really upset. First, Serena and now Sammy, how rude! 

"He wanted me to find Serena, own my own. He called her stupid. He didn't want me in the house." Sammy cried and cried. His mother allowed him to rest on her arm.

"Here, I'll take you to Serena but before we do, I want to buy something." Ilene and Sammy walked along the path hand-in-hand. They soon came across the same real estate as Ilene went to before. The woman and the young boy went in. The same woman sat at the counter.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to buy that apartment." Ilene smiled.

"I'm so sorry, someone just got it." Ilene's smile went upside down.

"What? I asked to reserve it for me!"

"I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"Sorry is not enough!" Sammy let go of her mother's hand, kowing that being next to her would cause more trouble. Ilene stormed out of the shop. The young boy followed. The woman at the counter was shocked at her customer's behavior.

* * *

"Mum, why is Sammy here?" asked Serena. 

"I found him in the alley, looks like Ken has abused him." Serena sighed and shook her head. Darien came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits on them. His eyes widened when he saw Sammy. He was lucky enough not to drop the tray and hurt himself.

"Ken abused him," explained Serena before Darien could ask why the young boy was there.

"Sammy, I need to tell you something." Sammy sat on the couch next to his older sister.

"I-I'm Sailor Moon."

"You're what?"

"You heard me!" screamed Serena.

"You're not. No-one in the world could be her," replied Sammy.

"Well, believe it or not, I am Sailor Moon and I am the princess on the Moon, soon to be future queen," boasted Serena.

"Serena, I don't think that telling him that you will be you-know-what in the future," said Darien.

"Tell me more, please!" begged Sammy.

"Well, Darien will be King of Earth and together, we have a pink haired child named Rini. You've seen her but you can't remember. She used a special spell on Ken, mum and you."

"Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"No, not really," said Serena. Sammy was better at coping with this than his mother. Ilene nearly had a heart attack. Sammy almost fainted when he heard his sister say that she's Sailor Moon.

"I need some fresh air." Sammy left the small crowd and headed for the balcony. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

'Could all of this be true? I wish that I could believe her but I can't. It's not possible!' He looked up into the sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds. To Sammy, the stars seemed to be saying that Serena had told the truth.

'Life maybe good but there are a few twists along the way.'

"Sammy, it's getting cold. Do you want to come in?" Serena asked. Sammy just started shivering. His mind was all on her sister, not the weather. He went inside.

"Hey, why were you outside for so long? It's freezing out there!" shouted Ilene. She was rubbing her frostbittenarms. There was a big frown on her face. Ilene gets incredibly dangerous, and Sammy knows that. Whenever he did something wrong or got a bad mark in some school tests, she would chase him with a large knife until Sammy had locked himself into his own bedroom. Sometimes, if Ilene was very angry, she would stab the door with the knife.

'I'm so tired,' Sammy thought to himself, 'I think I'll just close for my eyes for a second.' He drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Sammy stood in some deserted kingdom as a young baby. He looked around the ruins. He started to cry. Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere. She offered her hand to Sammy. He reached out to her hand. Sailor Moon smiled once he touched her hand. Sammy smiled too. Together, they walked in the ruins of, the Moon kingdom. It seemed like miles. Sailor Moon finally stopped. Her sailor suit turned to strips of a long dress. Her transformation ended. Princess Serenity smiled at Sammy again. It seemed as if she tried to tell him something._

_"Serena's words are true," she whispered in the most graceful voice._

_"So, she is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity?"_

_"Yes. I just wish I could stay here for a few more days but, I only come here by spirit and if I don't get to my body in an hour, I will get lost and it is almost impossible for a lost spirit to go back to it's formal body.. It's a pity that Serena won't know anything about this."_

_"Sometimes I wish that I was on the moon, looking down at Earth with no worries."_

_"I know. The moon is so peaceful." Serenity's spirit started to disappear._

_"What's wrong?" asked Sammy._

_"I need to go. You better go back home too," Serenity explained. The blonde disappeared. Young Sammy stood on the moon, the setting began to blur.

* * *

_

The tired young boy smiled at himself. Serena stood above him. She knew that something had happened but she didn't worry about it. Serena left Sammy and started eating her dinner.

* * *

Ilene sat on the couch reading some magazine that she didn't even like. She had lots of things on her mind. She thought of Ken, Serena as Sailor Moon, the apartment she lost and many other things. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ilene got up and answered it. 

"Please take me back Ilene!" begged a man. He was on his knees so Ilene wasn't able to see his face.

"Please forgive me." He lifted his head. It was Ken. Ilene gasped in shock. After all this, he wanted Ilene back.

"Why and how did you get here?" asked the woman.

"I love you andI found you leading Sammy to a place so I followed you and you led me here," Ken said.

"How come you were so rude!" screamed Ilene.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kicked Sammy out of the house, called Serena a stupid bitch and had no idea what you were doing when we fought!"

"But please, honey, please! Please take me back!"

"Under one condition," warned Ilene.

"I'll do anything! Just take me back!"

"You must change your attitude, from rude to polite!"

"Yes, yes. I will do whatever you say." Ilene started to jump up and down. She squealed. Serena walked to the door. She was still tired.

"What's happening here?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Ken!"

"That jerk, but I thought you hated him!"

"I did but now he has changed." Ken's eyes glistened with joy and happiness. He was taking his loving wife back. He stood up and gave Ilene a great big mushy kiss. Serena covered her eyes in disgust.

Ilene and Ken were back together.

* * *

Ever since Ilene went back to Ken, Serena's closet friends and family went into her secret. They were shocked at first, than surprised because Serena (the big crybaby) was a famous heroine, then, they were settled with it. They would ask about Serena's greatest adventures. Molly and Serena were now really close friends. They would hang out whenever they could. Molly was okay when Serena had to delay their fun time since Serena was Sailor Moon. They would also leave time for Serena and Darien to be together, I mean, Molly can't just keep Serena to herself, would she. Everyone was happier, except for the scouts who were a bit upset of what Serena did, but, their friends were brought even closer to them whish was the only positive thing to them. 

Author's POV

(Closes book) That is the end of our story. Now, I just wonder where I put that other book? (Wonders off scratching head, searching for a mysterious book)

**The End

* * *

**

Did you like it? I only added that POV to add a bit of humour in the story or did it? Sorry that this chapter didn't come out yesterday. There were many things going on in my household. Please forgive me! (Cries and begs)

* * *


End file.
